1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a vibration energy generator that generates energy by vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery-type vibration energy generators are known. Known battery-type vibration energy generators convert kinetic energy derived from vibration to electric energy. Such battery-type vibration energy generators do not require frequent replacement. The battery-type vibration energy generator is used semi-permanently and, thus, contributes to saving resources. As depicted in FIG. 7, a battery-type vibration energy generator 50 includes an electromagnetic induction coil 52 and a permanent magnet 53. The electromagnetic induction coil 52 is wrapped around an outer surface of a nonmagnetic tubular case 51. Induced current is generated in the electromagnetic induction coil 52 by reciprocation of the permanent magnet 53 inside the case 51 relative to the electromagnetic induction coil 52. The induced current is rectified by a rectifier circuit 54; stored in an energy storage unit 55, such as a secondary battery; and supplied to a positive electrode 56 and a negative electrode 57.